<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ashes, Ashes. We All Fall Down by zingerry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27155263">Ashes, Ashes. We All Fall Down</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zingerry/pseuds/zingerry'>zingerry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Class Issues, Death, F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Maybe sex, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Spoilers, Stuff, Survivor Guilt, a fuck ton of survivor guilt, also i figured that another one of my ocs would be GREAT with hange so theres that, but thats to be expected, idk - Freeform, idk yet, june gets protective over the 104th squad, june is kinda fucked up but you know she has her reasons, most likely sex, possible sex, pre season 1 in the beginning, she adopts literally all of them, shes still a sweet bean, what else do people tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:07:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27155263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zingerry/pseuds/zingerry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Juniper Grey joined the Scouts due to its high death rate. Hoping that one day soon, she would die on an expedition and instead of the critical people labeling her as a coward (or giving up), she would be labeled as a hero who gave her life to help humanity. However, she is rather good at the whole Solider thing and placed onto Captain Erwin's team who has yet to see a casualty. And as time goes on, she finds a home and family within her Regiment. This doesn't stop Juniper from having fucked up thoughts, especially when her family problems seem to rear its ugly head. However, this time she's not alone. Not only does she have her comrades, her Captains, her friends... She even makes a friend out of the most stubborn pissed off gnome she's ever laid her eyes on.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hange Zoë/Original Female Character(s), Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Original Character(s), Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ahhh </p>
<p>okay. so, here it is. let's hope i don't abandon this. if I do... rip. Sorry. :) </p>
<p>I hope you guys love June and Viska and you know... the things I've written. If not, that's okay! I'll put little warnings at the top if we're ever going to be talking about something triggering. If don't, please let me know so I can fix it. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>JUNIPER GREY was used to near-death experiences. You had to be within the Scouts. She thought with time, she would also get used to seeing death-- to losing people. But she never did. It always hurt, no matter who they were. Being within Captain Erwin’s team had upsides and downsides. Ever since Juniper was placed within his team, there had been no casualties. But only… within their team. Everywhere else, death lingered in shadows. And she was growing tired. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She got her own lick of her own death the last expedition. A five-meter came out of virtually nowhere, almost grabbing Juniper if it wasn’t for her quick thinking, she would’ve been tossed aside like her horse. However, she didn’t notice the ten-meter and by the time she did, it was too late and it had her by the wire. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her teammates were quick on their own feet, but Juniper had to act fast. So as they went for the nape, Juniper went to cut her wire and it sent her spiraling down 10 whole meters until Viska finally sent her anchor into Juniper’s leg, stopping her from hitting the ground but ripping her leg muscles to shreds and putting her light duty. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t known if Juniper would be healed in time for the expedition. Her odds weren’t good. But again, was that a saving grace? All June knew is that she hated being on light duty, doing nothing but sitting around, paperwork, and acquiring a series of fresh paper cuts. Hange always had stacked on stacks of paperwork. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But for some reason, it seemed never-ending. Juniper was sat at Hange’s desk, leaned over with her head resting in her hands, dozing of slightly only to be jolted awake by Moblit kicking the door open. Her dark eyes cast up to him, widening at the binder stacked full with </span>
  <em>
    <span>more </span>
  </em>
  <span>paperwork and a few books stacked on top. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>More</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Juniper gaped as Moblit dropped everything in his hands with a heavy sigh, looking up at her through his eyelashes. He collapsed into the seat on the opposite side of her, his eyes flickering shut for a moment, pressing a hand to his forehead. Juniper reached for the binder, pulling it open to see notes upon notes from Hange about their latest expeditions. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s an assembly coming up,” Moblit muttered. Oh, that was the reason. Ever so often there was an assembly held within Wall Sina. They were to report everything they had gathered, learned, and done within the time between the last assembly and now. It sounded like an utter drag and within Juniper’s seven years of being a soldier, she was happy that she had never been forced to go. “I hate those damn things.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Juniper cocked a grin going back to writing. “I’ve never been to one.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man’s brows lifted up as he finally opened up his eyes. “Seriously? Erwin’s never made you go?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Viska or Nicolo always volunteers,” Juniper explained, standing up slightly. Her nose wrinkled as pain lingered in her bottom leg. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Moblit watched as face scrunched up in pain. “How’s your leg?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit,” she breathed out with a grin. “Kinda wondering how’d I feel if I just fell.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t feel,” Moblit muttered, cocking a grin. “You’d be dead.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Juniper frowned, tossing a cookie at the man. “Asshole.” She fell back into her seat. The two fell into a silence, going through paperwork together. Her fingers flicked through the pages, acquiring paper cuts after paper cuts. She thought soon she would have no skin left. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The door crept open again, this time, Captain Erwin lingering in the door frame. He smiled slightly, nodding his head at the two. “Cadet Moblit.” Being the respectful soldier he was, Moblit rose from his spot, slamming his fist into his chest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sir!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Juniper snickered at his antics. Erwin’s eyes fell down to Juniper. “Can you follow me, Grey? Can you walk on that leg?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded, standing up and ignoring the pain that lingered in her leg. She limped over to him. “I had to get here somehow. I was just about to go eat anyway. Are you okay here, Moblit?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” the man let out an uneasy sigh, looking upon the stacks of paperwork they had to do. He hoped they could get this done before the assembly. Juniper hobbled behind Erwin, who watched her uneasily. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you need help with your paperwork?” Juniper questioned, not liking the silence between the two. Erwin shook his head, holding the door to his office open. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” he commented. “It looks as if Hange is more in need of your help anyway.” Erwin fell into his seat and Juniper followed in the one across from his desk. “I wanted to ask you a few things.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>June leaned into her seat, brow lifting. Erwin was the kind of man who valued the opinions of his teammates. In all honesty, the team's relationship wasn’t more of a Cadet and Captain relationship but more of friends who valued each other. Which she appreciated. “I’m all ears.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wanted to ask you to join me at the assembly.” Juniper held in her distaste. Of course, the second she was bragging about not actually going to one-- she’s personally asked. She apparently didn’t hide her distaste well. Erwin cocked a small grin. “I know you don’t personally want to go to one. But I assume you’ll be the best at furthering my case.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now she was interested. “What case?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Erwin’s face contorted as he tried to think of how to phrase this. “Our team has a mission to attend to this week.” Juniper’s face fell. A mission </span>
  <em>
    <span>she </span>
  </em>
  <span>wouldn’t be allowed to go on. “Within the Underground is a group of criminals who have been successfully avoiding the MPs. They ended up stealing ODM gear--” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Juniper let out a loud laugh, covering her mouth but he couldn’t ignore the sparkle in her eyes. “Sorry,” Juniper chuckled, holding up her hand. “It’s just that… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Walls</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the MPs truly are useless. Aren’t they?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ignoring her comment, Erwin continued. “I’ve received confirmation from Commander Shadis to bring them back.” Juniper grew quiet, staring at the man. Bring them back… here? “You think I’m an idiot?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Juniper shook her head, voice timid. “I… Why?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They’ve self-taught themselves to use the ODM gear. As useless as you think the MPs are, they are all top graduates from their classes. Avoiding them is an amazing feat. I think they will be more useful to humanity within the Scouts rather than hanging.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Juniper thought about it for a moment. “Perhaps,” she muttered with a shrug of her head. “If they don’t die on the first expedition. They’re not soldiers.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But they could be.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Viska told you were an idiot?” She smiled, brow lifted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Erwin sighed, pressing a hand to his forehead. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She doesn’t agree with me.” Viska was always one to speak her mind. Even if it was blunt, brutal, and honestly quite unprofessional. It was a wonder that Erwin took that woman to several assemblies. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll help you convince those damn assholes,” Juniper grunted, “I don’t know if they’d listen to me. I’m not a Captain or a Squad Leader.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The more voices the better,” Erwin told her. “That’s all, however. You can go to eat.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Juniper smiled, rising from her spot. “Well,” she sighed, “have fun on the mission.” Erwin cracked a grin at her angry tone, watching her hobble from the office. Juniper let out a deep sigh, running her hand through her hair. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Damn</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” She muttered, she truly hated being on light duty. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A few days later, Juniper woke to Viska getting ready. Through her dreary eyes, she watched as Viska tugged on her harnesses and buttoned up her shirt. Juniper groaned, twisting on her bed. Viska’s blue eyes narrowed as she stared down at the girl. “Must be nice to sleep in,” Viska grunted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not sleeping in,” Juniper sighed, sitting up and rubbing the sleep from her eyes. “And trust me, I’d much rather be going on the mission.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“An idiotic mission.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Juniper frowned, looking over at her friend. “It’s not idiotic. Erwin has a plan.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Viska eyed the girl. “Captain Erwin,” she corrected. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh!” Juniper chirped, “So you’ll call Erwin an idiot but removing Captain from his name is where you draw the line.” Viska ignored her as Juniper rose from her spot. Her eyes drifted down to June’s bandaged leg, before moving up to her face where it scrunched up as she stretched. Viska couldn’t help but feel bad, she was the one who shot the anchor into the girl’s leg. But then again, Juniper could be dead or a lot worse off than a simple fucked up leg. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What did the medics say?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Juniper peered a single eye open, frowning. “Oh, uh… it’s healing fine. Will probably have a weird limp for a bit, but it’s not gonna slow me down.” ...</span>
  <em>
    <span>hopefully</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Juniper noticed the grim look on the raven-haired woman’s face. She knew exactly what she was thinking. “It’s not your fault, okay?” Viska frowned, averting her eyes. “It’s mine, for not to see a </span>
  <em>
    <span>second </span>
  </em>
  <span>abnormal.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“None of us saw either of them until it was too late,” Viska muttered. “We lost Marie’s entire squad that day.” Juniper didn’t want to be reminded. They lost a lot of people on that expedition. But it wasn't out of the normal, sadly. “I think Commander Shadis is close to breaking. I heard them talking about making Erwin the next Commander.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>June’s eyes went wide. “Seriously?” A grin broke out against her face. She would be so happy for him. The man deserved it. Hell, he kept them alive for seven whole fucking years. “He wants me to go to the assembly.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, I heard,” Viska commented, finally making her way to the door. “Can’t avoid it forever, can you?” Juniper felt her stomach turn. There were many reasons for her never wanting to go to the assembly. One being, they sounded boring, anxiety-ridden, and obnoxious. The second being the person she’s been avoiding for years now. There was no goodbye uttered from Viska’s lips as she slipped out of the bedroom, leaving Juniper alone with her thoughts. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She couldn’t run forever. One day, she would have to face him. She just didn’t know <em>how</em>. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>. . . </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Erwin's team goes after the criminals in the Underground!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>CHAPTER TWO </b>
</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>VISKA MONROE </em> </b>was known as a bitch. She didn’t mind being labeled a bitch. In fact, she could care less what everyone thought. Though, she wasn’t a bitch. She was just… anti-social. She didn’t think she needed many friends in the Scouts. With their high death rate, it just seemed morbid to become close to people who would probably end up dead. Perhaps the only people she became close to was her team only and even that took a while. </p><p> </p><p>When people talked about Viska, they didn’t call her Viska or Monroe. It was always ‘the scary girl’ ‘the bitch’ ‘the angry one’ or something along those lines. The only person who seemed to look past her natural glare and general attitude was Juniper. </p><p> </p><p>The start of their friendship (and Viska used the term <em> friendship </em>loosely) was within the Cadet Corps. They had shared a room ever since then. In the beginning, Viska thought Juniper would never make it as a soldier. She would just become one of those forgotten deserters. When Juniper stated she wanted to join the Scouts, Viska almost laughed in her face. </p><p> </p><p>A girl like Juniper wouldn’t last a week. Her first expedition would surely kill her. But Juniper was full of surprises and ended up graduating in the top ten alongside Viska. They even got on the same elite team underneath Captain Erwin. Juniper had proved Viska wrong in more ways than one. </p><p> </p><p>It was early morning when Viska woke, preparing for their latest mission. Juniper’s bed was empty, with her sheets strewn about. The girl usually woke up early to watch sunrises. Honestly, it brought a weight off Viska’s shoulders not to see her before she left. </p><p> </p><p>Every time she watched Juniper limp, Viska couldn’t help but feel as if it was her fault. After all, it was her anchor that ripped Juniper’s leg to shreds. Though, if she didn’t do it, Juniper probably would’ve been dead or at least worse off. </p><p> </p><p>She met the team by the stables. Nicolo’s hands were stretched above his head, a yawn bubbling through his lips. “Morning,” he grunted, scratching his head. Viska didn’t speak, but she gave him a small nod. She walked over to her horse, Star, which Juniper ended up naming. Personally, Viska didn’t see a reason for naming the horses. They would go along with all of them. </p><p> </p><p>Yet, she grew a soft spot for Star. The horse nudged its dark snot into Viska’s hands, as she rubbed the mane of the horse. “Morning, Star,” she muttered. Her eyes flickered over to where Juniper’s horse <em> used </em>to be. Sadly, the last expedition was the end of Blackfire. The titan had tossed it like a bag of potatoes into a tree. </p><p> </p><p>The slow drugged steps of Peter filled Viska’s ears as tugged Star out of her stable. “Morning everyone,” the glasses clad blonde muttered, making a beeline for his own horse. </p><p> </p><p>“Is everyone ready?” Erwin stepped into the stables, eyeing his team. The three of them looked on the brink of death, bags underneath their eyes, exhausted. Well, they were as ready as they could be. Viska watched as Miche stepped up, running his hand in his messy blonde hair. “Miche will be coming with us.” </p><p> </p><p>“Why?” She questioned, brow knitting. They were perfectly fine doing it on their own. </p><p> </p><p>“Because,” Erwin sighed, “we need all the help we could get.” </p><p> </p><p>Viska’s face contorted into a frown. She supposed. But she still believed they could do this on their own. </p><p> </p><p>Viska hated missions where they worked alongside the MPs, though it didn’t happen often. She had never been to the Underground but the change in elevation sent a shiver down her spine. It was dark, cold, and stuffy. They had abandoned their horses before they walked down those damp steps into the Underground. </p><p> </p><p>“These bastards have gotten quick,” the MP whose name Viska had forgotten told them. “They’re getting better at avoiding us.” His dark eyes cast over to the Scouts, a frown crossing his sunken face. “I’m not too sure what the Scouts can do that we haven’t.” </p><p> </p><p>“Everything,” Viska grunted, pushing past the man. The Underground streets were crowded, her eyes searching them for anything that stuck out. “When do they usually come out?” </p><p> </p><p>The MP ran his eyes over Viska, lingering in places they shouldn’t. As he cast his eyes back up to her, he noticed her deadly glare. If looks could kill, Viska would’ve put this man six feet under in a matter of seconds. He cleared his throat. “Usually when we’re in groups, distracted.” </p><p> </p><p>“Distracted,” Nicolo echoed, brows furrowing. “By what?” </p><p> </p><p>The man seemed to sink into himself. He didn’t want to say. The four Scouts knew exactly what he meant. Viska clicked her tongue, averting her eyes angrily. “<em> Drunk</em>,” she grunted underneath her breath. As they walked further down the streets, they came across just what he meant. A group of MPs was huddled around, their cheeks red and their voices slurred. Damn, these MPs weren’t good for anything. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey!” </p><p> </p><p>The soldier’s all turned to a short angry man, whose hair was falling out by the second. “Those brats are at it again.” </p><p> </p><p>Viska’s hands clenched around her blades, casting a look at Erwin who gave them a nod. “Let’s go.” In seconds they were up in the air, passing over a mess of boxes and crates. It looked as if they had been plowed into. Sure enough, up ahead she could notice three blurs moving at a quick pace. A smirk crossed her lips, they were fast, she’ll give them that. But they were faster. </p><p> </p><p>Her eyes fluttered down where the MPs were slightly ahead, their formation was shaky. One of the blurs shot out a wire, tripping the MPs and sending them tumbling. God, the MPs were a mess. As they flew through the air, Viska watched as the three criminals <em>tried </em>to evade them. Trying to trick them, the criminals changed their course, whipping around and up underneath the Scouts. Not that easy, Viska shot her wire behind her, flipping over and changing her own course just as quickly. </p><p> </p><p>When the three criminals departed, Viska cast a glance over at Erwin who gave them a small nod. Viska went left. This criminal wasn’t as fast as the other. Red hair bounced as they whirled through the air, a girl, Viska noted. </p><p> </p><p>Viska shot her wire underneath the girl, using all of her force to whiz in front of her. She watched as the girl’s eyes widened, as Viska’s hand shot up, grabbing on to her leg and forcing her down to the ground. As the girl hit the stone floors, Viska cut the wire with her blade, rendering her ODM gear useless. Viska landed in front of the girl, pressing the blade close to her face. </p><p> </p><p>“I suggest you don’t try to run,” Viska drawled. </p><p> </p><p>The girl’s jaw clenched, eyes peering up at Viska. “You won’t catch the others.” Viska bent down, pulling the girl up and holding her tightly with her hands behind her back. The girl struggled. “They’re too good!” The girl tried to reason. “You won’t catch them!” </p><p> </p><p>“I think you’re mistaking us for the MPs,” Viska muttered, as she forced the girl’s legs to move. “I have no doubt that they’ve already been caught.” </p><p> </p><p>Sure enough, Viska caught Nicolo’s smug grin as a blonde man struggled in his grip. The girl’s eyes widen. “Furlan,” she gasped, surprised that they actually caught them. </p><p> </p><p>“Did you see which way Erwin and Miche went?” Nicolo questioned, his eyes flickering over to the girl in Viska’s grip in awe. </p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t,” she muttered brow’s furrowing. “Where’s Peter?” The man in question landed with a soft thud beside them, his blue eyes shining beneath those glasses of his. </p><p> </p><p>“Erwin is this way,” Peter told the two. This was easy enough, Viska thought. How were the MPs having such trouble? They found Erwin pressed up against the third criminal blade to this throat. </p><p> </p><p>The girl in Viska’s arms gasped, seemingly surprised at the fact that Erwin actually caught all of her friends. “Levi!” Ah, so now Viska had two names. Levi’s eyes flickered over to them, she watched as the gears shifted in his head and the knife was slowly dropped from his fingertips. </p><p> </p><p>“You read the situation well,” Erwin commented, retracting his blade. </p><p> </p><p>As Viska moved forwards, she noticed just how… <em> short </em>this man was. Hell, was the man shorter than June? No… no one was shorter than June. Erwin cast a gaze over to his team. “Cuff them.” Viska pushed the girl to her knees, Nicolo dragging Furlan by her and Miche walked Levi over to them. Soon, they were all on their knees, staring up at Erwin. </p><p> </p><p>There were a few moments of silence before Erwin spoke. “I’ll ask a few questions,” he told them, “where did you get this?” In hands, the ODM gear. His question was met with silence. “You guys are skilled with 3D Maneuver Gear. Who taught you that?” A mirk came across Viska’s lips when was met with more silence. As if they were going to cooperate, another reason Viska thought this was a stupid idea. </p><p> </p><p>Erwin took long steps up to Levi, who hadn’t looked up since the cuffs were put on his wrist. “You’re the leader, aren’t you? Were you trained in the military?” Finally, his head lifted up. In a quick fury, Miche grabbed the man by the hair, pulling his head back and then forward into the dirt. </p><p> </p><p>Viska’s brows lifted up in shock as Levi’s comrades gasped. Nicolo held in the need to snicker, Miche was always dramatic. </p><p> </p><p>“Asshole!” The girl yelled, bringing Viska’s attention down to her. </p><p> </p><p>Levi struggled, turning his head to meet the harsh gaze of Mike. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll ask again,” the Captain drawled, unfazed. “Where did you learn to use the gear?” </p><p> </p><p>Surprisingly, the blonde, <em> Furlan </em>spoke up. “No one!” He stated, “we learned it by ourselves.” </p><p> </p><p>“Self-taught?” The Captain questioned, “I don’t buy it.” Viska rolled her eyes. He knew they were self-taught. How else could they have learned it? Gosh, they were so dramatic. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s just so we’re able to rise even a bit in this dirty garbage place.” Furlan was fierce, angry, and bitter. “People who are used to the sunlight like you guys won’t understand!”</p><p> </p><p>“Let brother go!” The girl continued, “Don’t be cocky just because you’re soldiers.” </p><p> </p><p>Erwin’s eyes moved against everyone, assessing the situation. He nodded over to Mike, who pulled Levi from the puddle had smashed his face into. The Captain drew closer, kneeling down to his height. “My name is Erwin Smith. Yours?” </p><p> </p><p>To Viska’s surprise, he spoke. “Levi.” </p><p> </p><p>“Levi? Why don’t we make a deal?” Viska blew air out of her nose. Here it comes. “I will let your crimes go unpunished. If in return, you lend me your strength. Join the Survey Corps.” A look of disbelief crossed the criminal's faces, the deal lingering in their ears. </p><p> </p><p>“And if I refuse?” </p><p> </p><p>“The Military Police will have you. Considering the length of your crimes, you and your friends won’t be treated nicely.” More like, they’d be hanged. “Choose whatever you like.” Erwin rose from his spot, legs drifting across the ground as the thought hung heavy on Levi’s ears. </p><p>There was a beat of silence. “Fine,” Levi finally uttered out. “I’ll join the Survey Corps.” </p><p> </p><p>Viska blew air out of her mouth, causing Nicolo’s eyes to moving over to her. “I still think this is a stupid idea.” </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>CHAPTER THREE</b>
</p><p> </p><p>It was dark outside when Erwin and his team arrived back at base with their latest recruits. The three criminals from the underground were free but had yet to feel the warmth of the sun. There was no time like the present, Commander Shadis believed, gathering those who were at the base to formally welcome their newest additions. </p><p> </p><p>The glow from the lanterns flickered, illuminating the nooks and crannies of their faces as they stood for all to see. People had already started muttering, gossiping about the criminals. Some were interested, others didn’t think they belonged here, and quite a few feared for their safety with three notorious criminals. </p><p> </p><p>As for June, she was… surprised by the three. They were around her age, the girl was probably the youngest, she had a youthful face. Upon first glance, they didn’t look like criminals, but then again what was a criminal <em> supposed </em>to look like? The only thing that would make her weary about stepping up to them was the hateful stare of the dark-haired man. </p><p> </p><p>She had never seen a stare with such intensity. Perhaps it was because of his eyes that were like storms in the sky, frightening and worrisome. Commander Shadis was obviously not too on board with the plan, she could see it in his face. But he trusted Erwin… and so did June, that’s why she thought this could work. </p><p> </p><p>“These are your comrades,” Commander Shadis spoke out, his low baritone voice echoed throughout the base. Most would find Commander Shadis frightening, June wasn’t easily frightened, however. Sometimes he would remind her of her father, but it was only fickle. That was the only man she ever truly feared. “You will treat them as such. With respect as they will treat you with respect.” </p><p> </p><p>The Commander withdrew his gaze from the crowd and onto the three of them. “Introduce yourselves.” It was silent. Deathly silent. Juniper noticed the young girl looking over the other two as if asking permission. Her eyes were trained on the dark-haired man… Was that their leader? Commander Shadis’ face turned sour, as the dark-haired man didn’t move to speak or even move a single muscle in his body nor face. “Don’t be insolent,” he began tensely, trying his best not to grow agitated. </p><p> </p><p>The ghost of whisper crossed June’s neck as a familiar voice rang out. “The short one’s name is Levi.” June twisted her head, to see Nicolo bent down to her height, a small smile on his face. “He’s a real piece of work.” </p><p> </p><p>June snickered quietly, turning her attention back to Shadis who now looked as if he could blow a casket. “Isabel Mongolia!” The girl finally uttered out. </p><p> </p><p>“Furlan Church,” drawled the blonde. Yet still, <em> Levi </em>was quiet. Shadis was now red, but still trying to hold himself together. This is the quietest she had ever seen his anger, she wondered why he didn’t hold back from them. Juniper had been privy to many of Commander Shadis’ lectures. Furlan averted his eyes to Levi, narrowing and pressing him to speak. </p><p> </p><p>His voice was surprisingly deeper than Juniper expected. Calm and cool. “<em> Levi. </em>” He didn’t bother giving out the last name. She didn’t blame him. Surnames were often connections to your past and as someone from the Underground she believed there wasn’t much about his past that he wanted to remember. </p><p> </p><p>“Is it just me…” Nicolo began, garnering her attention once more. “Or does he <em> kind of </em>look like Viska with that glare of his?” </p><p> </p><p>Juniper couldn’t help but chuckle quietly. She’s sure that Viska acted the same way when she joined the Cadet, making Shadis burn red just as quickly. Perhaps she would get along with this new batch, hell she made a friend out of Viska… they shouldn’t be too hard. </p><p> </p><p>“What are you two laughing about?” </p><p> </p><p>Nicolo paled, sitting up straight to stare directly into Viska’s blue and vibrant eyes. “Ah,” Nicolo drawled, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. “Just joking about.” </p><p> </p><p>VIska’s eyes narrowed at his vague answer but didn’t push further. She turned to June, who gave her the large and traditional June-like smile. “What do you think about them?” They had walked off, following Commander Shadis and Erwin probably off to his office. “They were fast, I’ll give them that.” </p><p> </p><p>“Levi was dancing with Miche and Erwin,” Nicolo commented with a nod. “I think if given the circumstances if we didn’t catch the other two he probably would’ve won.” </p><p> </p><p>Her brows lifted in shock. Erwin and Miche were two of the best fighters she knew. If that was the case, Erwin thought correctly, having them with the Scouts could help them. But help them get where? </p><p> </p><p>Juniper had thought about it for a while now. Their expeditions never lasted too long because they didn’t know anything about the damn things. They always caught them by surprise and dwindled their numbers. They didn’t even know <em> where </em>they came from. </p><p> </p><p>“I trust Erwin,” June spoke out, smiling up at them. “I trust him with life and If he thinks they could help then… I think they could help.” </p><p> </p><p>Viska scoffed, rolling her eyes. “Kiss up,” she grunted, tossing her arms over her chest. “I’m going to eat. Are you coming?” June nodded, following her two friends over to the dining hall. It was lightly packed, their usual table was open, saved by Moblit. </p><p> </p><p>“Evening,” June chirped, as she slid into the seat in front of him. </p><p>The boy’s eyes rose, narrowing into silts. June simply gave him that cheesy grin of hers. He pointed an accusing finger. “Don’t smile at me!” He insisted, “You left me.” She didn’t deny it. Juniper got tired of the paper cuts on her fingers and her ass had begun to ache from sitting in that chair all day. They knew how much she hated being on light duty, it was slowly driving her insane. </p><p> </p><p>“Did you make a dent?” She settled on, referring to the large stacks of paper. </p><p> </p><p>Moblit shook his head. His eyes were dull and hopeless as if he had given up on life, all because of some damn paperwork. “No, it’s never-ending.” </p><p> </p><p>Viska clicked her tongue, stabbing at her soup. “It wouldn’t be so much if Hange <em> actually </em>caught up on her paperwork every once in a while.” </p><p> </p><p>“I wouldn’t hold your breath,” Moblit muttered, staring down at his empty bowl. “That’s asking for a miracle.” Nicolo and June cracked a smile at Moblit’s demise. He had been Hange’s right hand ever since she got a Captain position six months ago. It had been a hard six months as Hange was… eccentric. It was times like these that June was happy she had Erwin as a Captain. He was easy to deal with. </p><p> </p><p>The air in the dining hall seemed to shift as the doors slid open. That only meant one thing, Commander Shadis had entered. He usually ate his food in the comfort of his office, the dining hall was the small amount of freedom most of the soldier’s had. Sure enough, when June brought her eyes to the door, Commander Shadis had stepped in. But he wasn’t checking up on them, he was escorting the new recruits with Captain Erwin in tow. </p><p> </p><p>The three seemed uneasy, quiet, and reclusive as they sat down at an empty table. Seemingly happy that he had at least made sure the three got to the dining hall okay, Commander Shadis exited the hall and everyone seemed to breathe again. However, Captain Erwin locked eyes with June and motioned her over with a quick flick of his finger. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m being beckoned,” Juniper muttered, rising from her spot. </p><p> </p><p>As she hobbled over to him, Erwin’s eyes fell down to her leg, making her feel slightly uncomfortable. “How’s your leg?” He questioned, finally looking back up at her eyes. </p><p> </p><p><em> It’s a leg </em>, she wanted to respond. It hurt. Obviously. “Getting better,” it was better to be optimistic. “Is there something you needed?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s about our new recruits,” he muttered, before leading her over to a wall she could lean against. “I want to make sure they assimilate here. Especially, if I’m going to convince the nobles to let them stay. I figured if the <em> girl </em>seems to like it here, perhaps the others would follow.” </p><p> </p><p>It didn’t take a scientist to understand what Erwin was getting at. “You want me to befriend the girl, in hopes that the two guys will follow her suit,” June spoke aloud, chewing on her bottom lip. “They’re inseparable, how I am supposed to get Isabel alone?” </p><p> </p><p>“It’ll be easy considering she’s staying with you.” </p><p> </p><p>June grew still. She was quiet for a moment, trying to make sense of what she just heard. Her brow knitted. “What?” </p><p> </p><p>Captain Erwin looked as if he said nothing wrong. As if he didn’t just push another person into the already small room, she and Viska shared. Oh, God. <em> Viska </em>. “She’s sharing a room with you.” </p><p> </p><p>“Me and <em> Viksa </em>,” June clarified. June could befriend Isabel with no problem. However, having Viska in the picture is a different area. She wasn’t the most approachable. Not to mention, she already did not like the idea of having them there. “You’re setting me up for failure.” </p><p> </p><p>“You’ve never failed,” he told her strongly. It was no secret that Erwin had the utmost confidence in his team. Juniper, especially. She was strong, smart, and quick-witted. But he was wrong, Juniper had failed. Plenty of times. Her latest failure resulted in the reason why she had to lean up against this damn wall in order not to fall. She appreciated that Erwin believed in her, but sometimes she worried she wouldn’t live up to his expectations. </p><p> </p><p>June sighed, taking a long drag at the table where three sat, quietly chatting to each other. “I better get some good coffee out of this,” she muttered bitterly, taking her time in walking over to the table. She felt the curious eyes of her friends meet her. As she neared the table, the girl looked up, brow knitting together in confusion. </p><p> </p><p><em> Isabel </em> . <em> Furlan </em> . <em> Levi </em>. </p><p> </p><p>She repeated the names in her head for a bit. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey.” The moment she spoke the words, she regretted them. Pondering over is she said it to happy, or perhaps her smile was too wide. Did she sound fake? She had never met a more unapproachable group. Each of them had their own scowls, Levi’s was the worse, however. It made her feel small and June was already small. She didn’t need any help feeling that way. “June Grey,” she greeted, holding her hand out to Isabel.</p><p> </p><p>Isabel looked over at her friends for a split second, as if asking permission to reach out and return the gesture. June believed she got that permission as she slowly slipped her hand onto June’s. “Isabel,” she uttered out quietly. </p><p> </p><p>“I was just told you’ll be staying with me.” She immediately felt Viska’s harsh stare. June kept a smile on her face. “I just wanted to let you know that whenever you’re done eating, I’ll show you to our room.” </p><p>Confusion dotted over the youthful face of the red-head, her eyes glossing over to Levi. “Is that all?” The low baritone ring came from Levi, who finally looked up at her fully. He seemed bored, tired of her presence.</p><p> </p><p>June didn’t falter. “Mhm,” she hummed, looking back over to Isabel, not dropping her grin. “I’ll see you soon, Isabel.” She could finally breathe the moment she walked away from the group, it was awfully quiet at her own table, as they all were listening in. Viska’s hands were clenched and turning red. </p><p> </p><p>“Did Erwin tell you she’s staying with us?” Viska questioned quickly. June felt bad for throwing Erwin under the bus. But if he saw Viska's face, she figured he’d do the same. At the sight of June’s quick nod, Viska rose up and left the dining hall. Most likely to berate Erwin in his office. </p><p> </p><p>“She scares me sometimes,” Moblit muttered, his eyes lingering on her empty spot. “I don’t know how you deal with it, June.” </p><p> </p><p>The girl smiled. “It’s a gift, truly.” </p><p> </p><p>After June finished eating, she stayed behind. It wasn’t until her ears picked up the slow drag of Isabel’s feet that June turned around to face her. The table she once sat at was empty. Her two friends, gone, probably to head to their own room. </p><p> </p><p>Isabel shifted on her feet, feeling slightly uncomfortable without Levi and Furlan’s presence. “You ready?” June smiled. </p><p> </p><p>Isabel gave her a small nod. The two left the dining halls, making their way through the chilly night to the barracks. There were a few soldiers out, whispering as the two girls walked past them. Isabel’s hands clenched at her sides as her ears picked up at their gossip. “<em> Is that one of them? </em>” </p><p> </p><p>“Ignore them,” June whispered, tugging the door open and propping it on her hip so Isabel could walkthrough. “You’re just a shiny new thing. The talking will stop soon. Especially when the rookies get here.” </p><p> </p><p>“I doubt that,” Isabel responded quietly, entering the warmth of the barracks. The two fell into a small silence again as June led her up a flight of stairs. The air was different up here, Isabel noticed. It was less stuffy, easy to breathe. </p><p> </p><p>To June’s surprise, when she entered the room, a third cot was already dragged in. Viska sat on her bed, a book in hand, not bothering to look up at the two. June cracked a small smile. “You talk to Erwin?” She taunted. </p><p> </p><p>“Don't’ test me, Grey,” Viska grumbled, taking a peek over at the two. Her eyes fell on Isabel, who seemed stuck at Viska’s presence. “Calm down, kid. Whatever bad blood that was between us is gone now. You’re one of us.” </p><p>June wondered what made Viska have a change of heart. Perhaps she and Erwin actually talked it out. Surprisingly, Viska actually listened to Erwin… most of the time. “Since there’s three of us there’s not much room,” June told Isabel. The girl moved further into the room, looking down at the cot. It wasn’t much, but it was a lot more than what Isabel was used to. June was especially nice to her, it made her stomach curl at the thought of what their mission was here. </p><p> </p><p>She had seen June with Erwin, they seemed close. “Thank you,” Isabel told the girls quietly. It was the first words she had spoken in a while. </p><p> </p><p>June couldn’t help the smile that came across her face. “You’re very welcome,” she grinned, before grabbing Isabel a night dress to sleep in. The three girls settled in their respective beds, Viska blowing out the candles that burned by her bedside and tucking her book underneath her mattress. Soon, silence filled the room and so did the slow breathing of their slumbers. </p><p> </p><p>. . . </p><p> </p><p><b>“IS HIS PLAN </b>to kill them before they even set foot outside these walls?” June questioned, her head tilted to the side as she watched their newest recruits train with their newly appointed Captain. She felt bad for them the moment she heard their Captain was Flagon Turret. June didn’t have a problem with man, but he was hard-ass, and judging by the look on his face he wasn’t too keen on having them around. </p><p> </p><p>June had escaped the clutches of paperwork by abandoning Moblit while he chatted to Hange, only to linger on the training grounds where Peter and Nicolo spared. It was a nice change of scenery. “Probably,” Peter told her truthfully, peering over to where they trained. His eyes squinted from behind his glasses clutched to his face. “He doesn’t seem to like them very much.” </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t blame him,” Nicolo muttered, getting into his stance with Peter right in front of him. “I don’t trust them.” </p><p> </p><p>The girl sighed, “you should give them a chance.” June couldn’t lie, she had spent the morning with Isabel who seemed kind and could be a true friend if given time. Sure, the other two were rough around the edges but they had to be. June didn’t blame them for what they did. June figured they didn’t have a choice. </p><p> </p><p>“I wasn’t aware a medic cleared you to be the on the field,” Ewrin’s low voice rang in her ear as he walked up behind her. June turned towards him with a cheeky grin, but Erwin’s eyes were narrowed. “You’re supposed to be helping Moblit.” </p><p> </p><p>“Do you see these?” June questioned, holding her hand up, her fingers wrapped in bandages. “I have an obscene amount of paper cuts. One more minute in there and I’ll just be left with bones.” </p><p> </p><p>The slightest smile flickered against  Erwin’s face, before turning away from her. “How is it going?” June’s brow furrowed, not knowing what he was talking about until she followed his line of sight. </p><p>“She’s sweet,” June muttered. Honestly, she felt kind of bad for having alternative motives in befriending the young girl. She truly wanted to get to know her. “Do you think they’ll truly be ready before the next expedition?” </p><p> </p><p>“What you need to be worried about is if <em> you’ll </em>be alright for the next expedition.” June highly doubted it. Maria, the medic who often nursed June back to health, was a hard-ass especially since June was rather accident-prone. She wouldn’t dare give June a clear before the next expedition, it was hard for her clear June to go to the summit. “Nicolo!” Erwin barked, bringing June out of her thoughts. “Hold your footing.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Captain!” </p><p> </p><p>. . . </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p><b>ISABEL </b> felt as if her limbs were on fire. She collapsed onto the bench in the dining hall with a tired sigh, resting her cheek against the wooden table. Furlan and Levi slipped in across from her, without the dramatics. She thought Levi was a hard-ass when it came to training with the ODM gear. Flagon Turret was a damn <em> slave </em>driver. </p><p> </p><p>It was different flying through the streets of the underground, knowing every turn and street like the back of her hand. Flagon was a menace with the damn titan dummies, having them leap out every five seconds. </p><p> </p><p>“Stop whining,” Furlan insisted, pushing a bowl of stew towards her. “It’s not dark yet. I’m sure Flagon is going to make us run more drills.” </p><p> </p><p>She felt her body ache at the thought. “Ugh!” Isabel groaned, screwing her eyes shut in agony, “no more <em> drills </em>!” She pleaded on deaf ears, earning just a snicker from Furlan. She just wanted this day to be over with. Pouting out her bottom lip, she went to eat the tasteless stew. The food here was better than what they got before, but still, it wasn’t all that good. Seasonings were a luxury the Survey Corp just couldn’t afford. </p><p> </p><p>In the dining hall, there was an idle chatter as always. Most of the soldiers avoided them like the plague, probably due to Levi’s lingering scowl. Even their own team barely talked to them. Isabel didn’t even remember their names! Ophelia… Wilmer… or was it Walter? She noticed the team sitting at their own table, every-so-often their eyes would wander over to her and the others, whispering amongst themselves. </p><p> </p><p>Levi wasn’t the only one staring off into the depths of a different table. His stormy eyes were centered on the very team that brought them here. It was clear that this team was well respected among their peers, highly regarded, and vastly skilled. Within record time they had brought them down, completing something the Military Police had tried and failed many times. </p><p>What struck him as odd was <em> June </em> . As always, June was smiling brightly, laughing with her friends. June had somehow procured Isabel’s trust. The young girl even regarded June as her <em> friend </em>. Even Furlan found himself smiling when June appeared on the outskirts of the training grounds, lingering by her squad but carefully watching the group. Levi wasn’t so easily persuaded. He didn’t see her as friendly, he saw her as a threat.</p><p> </p><p>There had to be demons behind that smile. Lies hidden behind her eyes. He didn’t trust her and that was clear in his face. </p><p> </p><p>“Isabel.” His voice was deep and low, he never moved his eyes from June’s back. Isabel diverted her attention to the man, frowning when she followed his line of sight. She knew Levi didn’t like June, it was clear every time she came around. He frowned, he glared, underneath his breath, he muttered insults. “What has she asked?”</p><p> </p><p>The girl’s brows furrowed for a moment. June didn’t really ask much. She never really asked Isabel about her past, but she told her small things about herself. Isabel had learned that Viska once hated her, that June ran away from home to join the Scouts, and her parents were both gone. Other than that, the two didn’t know much about each other. They liked it that way. They didn’t have to worry about their pasts, only their futures and making sure there was one.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing really,” Isabel muttered, diverting her eyes back over to Levi. “I quite like her--” </p><p> </p><p>“You don’t know her,” Levi insisted, finally looking at her. Isabel gulped underneath his grating glare. “Don’t forget why we’re here…” </p><p> </p><p>Isabel grew sick at the thought, moving her eyes down to her meal, her eyelids heavy. For a moment she had forgotten that task at hand. In the eyes of these soldiers, they were now comrades. They were given a new at life, soldiers simply being molded. But no, there were things hidden behind the curtains... A deal between them and another. </p><p> </p><p><em> Kill Erwin </em> . <em>Find the documents</em>. </p><p>Her eyes rose from soup right back over to June. Her stomach stirred as June’s bright eyes made her way to meet Isabel’s, a smile just as bright reaching across her face as she waved gleefully. Isabel returned the wave. </p><p> </p><p>“I remember,” Isabel muttered, her voice low but just loud enough for her two friends to hear. She remembered all right. </p><p>. . .</p><p><b>“IT’S LOOKING BETTER.” </b>The medic rose from her crouch position, clipboard in hand. The sound of the pen hitting the paper filled the tense air as June let out a relieved sigh. To her eyes, it certainly didn’t look better. The bruising around her leg from the impact was ugly, hues of greens and purple almost surrounded her entire calf. There was a nasty scar where the rough stitches made on the wagon home were. Maria redid them the second June arrived at the medic office on base, but most of the damage of the rushed job had already been done. </p><p> </p><p>It wouldn’t look pretty but Maria could patch her up well enough that June could fight again and frankly, that’s all she really cared about. </p><p> </p><p>“Good enough to go on the expedition?” June questioned playfully, already knowing the answer. </p><p> </p><p>The blonde snickered. “Good try, June. No.” June drew in a long sigh, slipping off the medical table to pull her pants back up. “You’re cleared for light training, however.” The look on June’s face was enough to warrant an accusing finger pointed at her, “<em> light </em>training,” Marie pressed. “Don’t wind up back in here with a sprain or anything. Stop picking fights with people who are bigger than you.” </p><p> </p><p>June pouted out her lip. “Everyone’s bigger than me.” </p><p> </p><p>“Then I guess you can’t spar,” Maria drawled, a smile on her face. “Good for me. You have an entire drawer dedicated to your medical file. I love you, but I’m tired of seeing your face. Now get out.” June had seen the monstrosity that is her medical file. It wouldn’t be that bad if it didn’t include all of her mishaps in Cadet Corp. She was really accident prone there. As Marie said, she had an act for picking fights she couldn’t win without a few sprains here and there. </p><p> </p><p>In the dimly lit corridors of the medical office, June spotted Erwin, making his way over to her. “Is your knee okay?” June questioned quickly, making her own assumptions as to why the man was here. </p><p> </p><p>Erwin coped a grin at her haste. “It’s fine,” he promised her, his fingers unconsciously rubbing up against it at the thought. On an expedition about half a year ago, Erwin had a rough landing, popping his knee out of place and putting him out of commission for a while. Either he was smiling through the pain or it was healing rather well. June couldn’t help be worried every time she saw him touch it, wondering if he was pushing himself, setting himself up for failure. </p><p> </p><p>Despite so desperately wanting to go on the next expedition, June knew that her injury made her a liability. And if she lied about the pain she was feeling, she was just endangering her friends and herself. June had luck, but she didn’t want to test that luck. </p><p> </p><p>“Just a routine check-up,” Erwin told her honestly, regarding the worried luck she had on her face. His eyes fell to her own leg. “I see you’re without your brace.” </p><p> </p><p>June smiled at him, stretching the limb out. “Yep, all ready to deal with those assholes in Mitras,” she joked, making light of her utter despair about going. She hated Mitras. Bad memories. Bad people to match those memories. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t push yourself June,” Erwin told her quietly. There was a certain look in his eyes. As if he worried she was going to do something stupid, either here on the training grounds or out in Mitras. He laid a hand on her shoulder, an unspoken goodbye said between them as he walked into Maria’s office.</p><p> </p><p>It was nice to walk without the brace limiting every step. A dull ache still lingered in her calf, but most of the pain had slipped away. It was edging towards the end of the day, the sun already past the towering walls that trapped them or kept them safe depending on who you spoke to. In the sky, a few stars had begun to shine, the lanterns already lit and giving off a warm orange glow. </p><p> </p><p>In the quiet night, out of the corner of her eye, June saw a familiar set of faces slipping into the Captain’s quarters. June paused in her step, eyeing the door that slowly creaked close, a dance of red hair dancing right in between the cracks. <em> Isabel </em>? </p><p> </p><p>Curiosity bubbled inside of her. What was Isabel doing out here? She didn’t see who Isabel was with, but she could gather that the two other figures were her friends. But where were they going? Why? </p><p> </p><p><em> Erwin </em>. </p><p> </p><p>She truly didn’t want to believe that there was anything to worry about that group, but sometimes they made it hard. “Shit,” June cursed, sprinting over to the Captain’s quarters. It was quiet in the dark hallway, the lanterns were lit but mostly it was dark with a small glow of the moon to illuminate.</p><p> </p><p>Why were they going to Erwin’s office at this time of night? Thoughts spun in her head as June crept up the stairs, only to find the hallway of Erwin’s office empty. Were they already inside? Perhaps June imagined they there… perhaps she saw nothing.</p><p> </p><p>But her stomach ached with a gnawing fear. There was something wrong. June made her way to Erwin’s office door, her hand hovering over the knob. She didn’t want to be right. She wanted Isabel to be asleep in their room. She wanted Levi and Furlan to be in <em> their </em>room. June didn’t want to find them in here. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be in here,” she whispered once out loud for good luck. She twisted the knob. </p><p> </p><p>Locked. </p><p> </p><p>A shaky breath of relief escaped her lips. Perhaps she did imagine it. Before June had a moment of safe breathing, her head was thrust against the wood of the door with a loud thud, her arm was twisted behind her back, bending at an awkward angle. Pain rang through her ears, her eyes cloudy and dazed. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re following me,” Levi’s voice was gruff on her ears. </p><p> </p><p>June screwed her eyes shut. She wasn’t imagining it. But she could hear the labored breathing of <em> one </em>person. She was sure she saw Isabel. But where was she? “Do you truly blame me?” June questioned quietly, trying her hardest not to make much noise. She didn’t want to wake anyone. </p><p> </p><p>His grip tightened. “I don’t trust you,” Levi uttered bitterly, “did the Commander put you up to watching us?” </p><p> </p><p>“No,” June hissed, her eyes strained to look around. “Where’s Isabel--” A pained hiss broke through her mouth, as Levi tugged her arm harder. </p><p> </p><p>“She’s not here,” Levi told her. <em> Liar </em>, she thought. She saw her. Isabel was here. “Answer the damn question.” </p><p> </p><p>Her ears caught the slight rustle from downstairs, drawn-out footsteps. Erwin. It wouldn’t take him long to finish his check-up with Maria. June cocked her leg back, her foot smashing into Levi’s knee, causing his legs to buckle and his grip to loosen. Levi’s eyes grew wide as she slipped from his grip, whipping around to grab at his own wrists. He stumbled backward, his back hitting a door. </p><p> </p><p>June drew the door open, tossing both of them inside and slapping a hand over his mouth. Levi’s hands reached up to her wrists, trying to pull them away with a furious look in his eyes. “<em> Ssh </em>,” June hissed, the sound of footsteps echoing as they drew closer. The furious look in his eyes was replaced with a certain knowing gaze. </p><p> </p><p>Was… she hiding him?</p><p> </p><p>The sound of Erwin’s door opening and closing echoed through the empty corridors. Levi pushed her hands from his mouth. “What is your game?” Levi hissed in the dark quiet of the storage room. “You could’ve very well been able to get me sent away-</p><p> </p><p>“What makes you think I want you sent away?” June questioned quietly. “Listen, I don’t care what you were doing here. I don’t care if Isabel was here or if she wasn’t. Erwin… he’s vouched for you. I will vouch for you at the summit.” Her voice was in a quiet whisper, but her words were like daggers. “I need Erwin to be right. I can’t let him be wrong. Do you understand?” </p><p> </p><p>Levi frowned, his eyes wandering up and down the girl. He stared at her skeptically. “Why? Why do you need him to be right…?” </p><p> </p><p>“Because I trust him with my life,” she hissed in response. “He has great things ahead of him and if he was wrong about this… if it <em> hurts </em>him in any way--” </p><p> </p><p>He scoffed, a knowing smirk darting across his face as he stared into her eyes. “You’re in love with him.” </p><p> </p><p>June blinked. In love… with Erwin? A laugh bubbled from her lips, so loud that she threw her own hand over her mouth in fear that she woke anyone. That was like she was in love with her brother! She didn't know whether to laugh or to puke. She chose laughter. “I’m not in love with him,” June snickered, “I do care for him. I’ve found my family here, in my squad. Quite like you’ve found yours, haven’t you? And you would do anything for them… maybe that’s why you’re doing whatever you're doing… But <em> this </em> could also be good for them. Whatever you’re doing <em> will </em>not work out… You’ll set them up for failure.” </p><p> </p><p>Silence overcame the two. Levi stared at her with such a bitter glare, it was unnerving. “Levi,” she tried, only to be ignored. He threw the door of the storage room open, disappearing down the staircase. June was left alone in the hallway. </p><p> </p><p>The door of Erwin’s office creaked open. June didn’t bother turning to look at him. “I don’t know what they’re up to,” June spoke quietly. </p><p> </p><p>Erwin licked his lips. “Don’t worry about it, June. Leave it.” Her brow furrowed. Leave it? She turned, but only to catch his door closing. He knew they were up to something. June frowned, she didn’t like not knowing things. But she trusted Erwin… didn’t she?</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>June goes to the summit and faces her past! While Viska picks a fight with Levi... literally</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>CHAPTER FIVE</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>MITRAS </b>
  <span>was a big seeping cesspool of assholes with superiority complexes. Either they were stupid bubbling nobles or annoying batshit Military Police. Worse of all, they were her family. It had been a while since June had set foot behind Wall Sina and she was crawling in her own skin. She had somehow gone without seeing her family in seven years. Was she finally going to ruin that streak? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The castle was large and obnoxious. Towering walls made of marble and lined with gold. It echoed with footsteps and voices, filling the cracks of silence in the overbearing halls. Her eyes darted around like a wildfire, looking for anyone who even remotely resembled the man she had shied away from for several years.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had been seven years since she left home since she ran off to join the military just like her father and just like her brother. Her mother always cursed the military for taking her men away. June’s father had been a well-respected Scout and though he came back home every expedition, when he finally came home for good he wasn’t the man June once knew. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her father always had anger issues. But he was gone more than he was home. His spouts of anger and acts of violence were always fickle and never constant until he was left unable to fight and he returned home for good. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That had been the catalyst that sent her brother running for the hills. The only way the fifteen-year-old could free himself of the clutches of his family's home was to join the military. However, that option left June alone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took that option anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>June knew few things about her brother’s life. The first was that he was an exceptional soldier, just like their father. However, Serio’s life wouldn’t be spent outside the walls but inside them. Serio joined the MPs and from the grapevine she had heard wonderful things about him. Still, it made her sick to think about him. She had several reasons to be angry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And she was furious. But she was also afraid. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seven years of avoiding Wall Sina. She wondered if those efforts would all be in vain or perhaps she could avoid him and keep the streak going for another seven. Maybe she wouldn’t have to see him at all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was wishful thinking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You seem nervous,” Erwin commented, his blue eyes strayed from the long hallways ahead and dipped down to meet the top of June’s ponytail. She tilted her head up at him. He had to hold a smirk back, sometimes it was simply comical how short she was. “Do you get stage fright?” He offered, wondering if that’s the reason June never wanted to come to these things. He would admit that even he grew some form of anxiety whenever it came his turn to speak, wondering if he would say the right words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To his surprise, June shook her head. “No,” she replied honestly, “I’m fine with speaking in front of crowds.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erwin tried again. “Are you afraid of Zachary?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An obnoxious snort left her nose. June burned red with embarrassment, clapping her hands over her face. Hange, who walked in front of them, turned and cocked a grin. “Did that come from </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, June?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She waved them off. “Leave me alone,” she whined, trying to fight the blush that surrounded her whole face. She regarded Erwin again. “No, I’m not afraid of Commander Zachary.” Her brows furrowed, “even though I should be.” Silence entrapped the two again as they made their way towards the assembly room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At first it was hard to hide things about her family background. When you first meet people, they have all sorts of questions. June got good at diverting those questions with more questions, leaving her able to conceal her life and learn more about others. For a while, she even felt bad about not telling people the truth. The only ones who knew the truth were Viska, Commander Shadis, and the kind woman who helped her change her name when she first signed up for Cadet Corp. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It hurt a lot to conceal Erwin. Why she concealed it to him, she didn’t know. If there was anyone she trusted it </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>Erwin. Four years on his team and still the girl had yet to share the secrets she held. How did he trust her-- Her thoughts were interrupted by a calm hand upon her shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erwin held her shoulder firmly, stopping them from following the crowd of Scouts that walked on. Hange peered down at the two who had fallen behind with a frown, only to be usher forward with Moblit. He smiled at June, calming her stirring stomach for a moment. Her eyes darted away, towards everyone else. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re getting ahead,” she muttered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to,” Erwin told her gently. “But it’s bothering you and if you want to tell someone, you can trust me. You know that?” He looked at her pointedly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>June nodded slowly. Her eyes fluttered towards the group that was disappearing around the bend of a hallway. “After?” She offered, looking back at him. Erwin agreed, the two picking up the pace to meet back up with the group just as they were about to enter the assembly room. Hange smiled at June as she approached, giving her a comforting look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The assembly room was large. Overwhelming large. Commander Shadis led his brigade of soldiers to the left, each of them huddled in a small orderly crowd. Commander Zachary was a frightening man. She had only met him a handful of times when he visited the Scouts back at Wall Maria. She had heard the stories, most were so fearful of the man they didn’t even look him in the eyes. June knew she didn’t spend too much time in places with him to even be a blip on his radar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ahead of them was Commander Pixis and Garrison. The old man was the longest-running Commander of the four known to be drunk. In fact, the entire Garrison was labeled as drunks. June could pinpoint a few of them who lived up to the stereotype. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>June avoided looking over at the MPs. But her curiosity got the best of her. Commander Nile was the youngest out of the Commanders, the presence was the sole reason she believed Erwin </span>
  <em>
    <span>would </span>
  </em>
  <span>get the position. The only complaints had been about his age, but Commander Nile and Erwin had been in Cadet Corp together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her breath was taken from her lips the moment she set eyes on Serio. He stood right beside Commander Nile, his eyes were ahead, not even noticing her at the moment. She was safe, but for how long? Erwin had put his faith in her testimony and she had given him the impression she didn't have stage fright but for the first time she felt a gnawing fear at the mere thought of saying a word. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes screwed shut as her heart pounded. Truthfully, she Viska had come along with her to smack some sense into her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>. . .</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“HE’S GLARING AT YOU.” Viska’s eyes were dead set on Levi, narrowed into slits. The short girl pulled soup up to her mouth, not even bothering with turning around to look at the man who glared at her. Her brown eyes drew up to Viska, frowning. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Perhaps because you’re glaring at him.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Viska adverted her gaze June, still casting wary glances over at his table. “No, he stared at you when you first walked in.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nicolo threw his arm around June’s shoulder, pouting his lips a kissy motion. “Perhaps he just thinks you’re beautiful!” He cooed. June shrugged him off, flicking soup at his face with her spoon. “Hey!” Nicolo hissed, drawing his own spoon and sending soup right back at her. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>From across the table, Viska grew red with anger, her hand clenching. “Will you stop being so--” Warm soup hit Viska’s chin. June smiled up at her childishly, handing her napkin which Viska snatched away from her. Nicolo shook his head, not understanding how June escaped Viska’s wrath. It seemed to calm Viska rather than anger her further, the woman let out a long sigh. “I’m serious June,” Viska pressed quietly. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Her worried tone made Peter and Nicolo grow their own worries. It wasn’t often that Viska acted that way. They carefully took glances at Levi and his squad. Sure enough, his eyes were set on a glare of June’s back. But she didn’t look the slightest bit of worried. It’s as if she expected it. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The gears turned in Viska’s head. “You’re not surprised,” she muttered, brows knitting. “What happened?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The question was met with silence. There was a thoughtful look on June’s face. “Keep an eye on them,” June told them quietly after a few moments. Her squad looked at her oddly. There were few times June had met them with such a serious tone. Even in dangerous situations, she had an odd brightness to her. But here, an odd aura surrounded her. “If you do see something… report it to Erwin…” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Viska grew red again. “Did he try something?” She pressed, “I told Erwin we couldn’t trust them--” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No,” June interrupted, narrowing her eyes. “He didn’t try anything and even if you didn’t agree with Erwin’s decision, </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>they’re here. </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>And it’s up to us to make sure they don’t prove him wrong.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Viska frowned, finally understanding June's seriousness. Of course, it was to help Erwin. To save Erwin. Why could she think anything else? She clicked her tongue, averting her gaze. “Whatever--” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Viska,” June pressed, bringing her gaze back down to the short girl. “I’m serious. Just watch them. Help them. Make sure they assimilate well.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>To break the tension, Nicolo threw his arm over June’s shoulder, meeting Peter’s gaze. “You can count us Junebug!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Peter smiled, nodding his head. “Yeah,” he agreed. Though the two men were happy to oblige, Viska continued on with her harsh glare, wondering just what June was doing or more so </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>why</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Viska had to admit that the damn brats were good. The girl definitely needed a bit of help in the physical combat areas but when it came to riding she was a natural, something that struck Viska as odd considering Isabel had spent her entire life underneath the city. She did what June asked and watched them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She noticed how Levi looked slightly confused and bitter at June’s absence. Did he know almost all the leaders were out at an assembly? What really struck her as odd as why didn’t Commander Shadis bring them along? Sure, it would put a hindrance on their training time but could they truly just trust these guys without most of the Section Commanders and Captains. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone was making stupid decisions and it irked Viska. Flagon was a hard-ass when it came to training his newest additions. Judging by the look on Flagon’s face, he had the same bitterness about the three. Despite his distaste, he shouldn’t show it. And Viska shouldn’t be able to point it out. He was their Captain now. Their lives were on his watch. And he clearly didn’t care for them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Flagon spat out, his attention trained on Levi. His blades were held an odd angle, upside down rather than up like usual. Flagon looked as if the vein in his head was to pop. “Those aren’t made to be held like that!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi cast a grim look over to the man but stayed silent. His silence only fueled Flagon’s flames, as the man grew hot with anger. “You’ll take one foot out there and get killed if you don’t do it we teach you!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You might</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Viska snorted at Levi’s brash words, watching as Flagon grew even angrier. Before he could even rail Levi with more insults, the man took off, whipping through the air. It was the first time Viska saw him in action with the 3DM gear. She had to admit, he was good. He used too much gas, she noted, but it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>style. She highly doubted he would be dumb enough to use all of it in one go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Flagon grew hotter and hotter with anger as Levi’s expertly zipped through the trees making his way towards the titan dummies. Levi was amazing at combat, she saw it when they were practicing earlier this week and briefly when she met up with Erwin during their capture. He was also amazing at the 3DM gear. If only he was charismatic… the world would be at his fingertips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But that was something Viska could agree on as she was rather brash. In a soldier's life, there was no need to be charismatic. She wasn’t here to make friends. She was here to help. To lend her stupid body that would be doing nothing else of importance if she wasn’t here. In Viska’s head, she was useless, so she </span>
  <em>
    <span>made </span>
  </em>
  <span>herself useful. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi landed expertly, a small smirk on his lips from Flagon’s clear displeasure. Levi turned his attention to Viska who he noticed was watching him carefully the entire time, in fact, she had been watching each of them. The tall woman didn’t bother to change her look when they met eyes, she continued her harsh scrutinous stare. Though Viska was impressed by his work, she didn’t show it. She still looked just as bitter as ever. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With her arms crossed over her chest, Viska drew long steps up to where Levi had landed. The soldier's on Flagon’s squad grew still with fear, but Levi didn’t back down from Viska’s frightening aura. Her green eyes were lit ablaze as she stared down at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few moments passed. The soldier’s around them held their breaths as the two stared each other down. Suddenly, a small grin stretched against Viska’s face. “Spar with me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>pipsqueak</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>. . . </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>SUMMITS </b>
  <span>were painfully boring. June had shaken herself awake one too many times. The first ones up to speak were the MPs. She had met Commander Nile a few times. It was clear that Captain Erwin and he had a history. She saw how grim Erwin looked when Commander Nile was around. June didn’t really hate the guy, but he always talked down about the Scouts and it made her wonder what did the Scouts ever do to make him hate them? Or perhaps that’s just how they’re taught up here. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her grandmother had vast displeasure about the Scouts, but June always assumed it because her father was a Scout. But perhaps there were underlying reasons why the Scouts were looked down upon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Watching Commander Nile was the worst. June had a front-row seat to the man she had avoided for seven years. He had grown up since the last they saw each other. His eyes were beginning to hold wrinkles and they seemed duller now. They didn’t sparkle with fire anymore. He still had yet to see her. Not that she tried to hide away from him, there was no use now. He just didn’t look over at them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>None of them did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>June’s eyes traveled over to Commander Shadis who seemed to be like steel at the moment, but she had spent too much time watching him think that he was alright. His fingers curled, his knuckles turning white. He was nervous. Fearful. She had never seen Commander Shadis so nervous. Even Erwin seemed to be on edge. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn’t know if she should feel grateful that she had avoided these summits for this long or guilty because she made her squad endure them instead. All because of her fear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Commander Zachary snapped his fingertips as Commander Pixis took his seat, the Garrison’s turn was finished. Zachary turned his attention to Commander Shadis, flicking his finger outward. “Get on with it,” he drawled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bottom of Commander Shadis’ chair scraped against the floor as he rose. “Since the last assembly in March, the Scouts have embarked on two expeditions. The first was to fortify the supply posts we had put out west, where we believed there to be limited titan activity--” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A pig-like snort echoed through the room. June turned her attention to the plump noble who fell into a pit of laughter. “Well, you were wrong about that, huh?” He laughed, slamming his open palm onto the desk. A small murmur of laughter resonated after his comment. They were laughing at that stupid excuse of a joke? June grew hot with anger, chewing on her bottom lip. Damn, these men. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zachary held out his hand and the laughter died out. “Continue, Shadis.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The second was to again return to those supply posts and trek further westward--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you didn’t get far, did you?” A noble chimed, a questioned brow lifted on his sunken face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Commander Shadis jaw clenched. They didn’t get far. That had been the very expedition that June injured herself on. She felt her leg tinge in pain just thinking about it. “We suffered many casualties--” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>always </span>
  </em>
  <span>suffer casualties,” the noble continued, narrowing his beady eyes. “We pay money for you to take perfectly good men and women out there to die.” Walls, June hated hearing them speak like this. Those good men and women risk their lives to give these people the chance of a better life… and they… they sit here and complain! As if they’re the one’s dying, as if they’re the ones constantly </span>
  <em>
    <span>watching </span>
  </em>
  <span>their family die--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A hand rested against her shoulder. June looked to her left, seeing Erwin’s firm hand encasing her shoulder, his handkerchief in between. Was he… giving it to her? She felt liquid dribbling down the side of her thumb. June blanched at the sight of blood, she must have been picking at her hangnails… she didn’t even realize. Quickly, she drew the handkerchief from Erwin’s hands and used it to rub away the blood, Erwin retracted his hand back to his lap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I hear you took three criminals right underneath the noses of the Military Police!” The noble continued on with the tirade against Commander Shadis. Erwin rose from his spot, placing his hand up against his chest in salute. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Permission to speak sir.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Commander Zachary waved him. “Permission granted, Captain Erwin.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erwin’s blue eyes met the noble who paled in his shoes. “It was my judgment to bring those three underneath our care. I saw promise in them and I believed there wouldn’t be a problem because in the hands of the Military Police they would’ve been dead. In our hands, they’ll either become formidable soldiers </span>
  <em>
    <span>or </span>
  </em>
  <span>they’ll die, just the same.” There was an ill silence that wrapped up the crowd, Erwin’s eyes fell to June. “I even have a soldier with me who shares a room with one of the criminals… If you don’t believe me, believe her.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zachary seemed giddy at the idea. His eyes sparkled, running up and down the group of Scouts, trying to pick out just who shared a room with one of these criminals. “Really? Who? Stand up!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>June felt sick. She rose to her feet, feeling eyes come over her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t look at the MPs</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she told herself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t look at the MPs</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Zachary didn’t recognize this Scout, she had almost been hidden in the sea of her peers. Standing up, she wasn’t much taller than them sitting down. But she had a fire in her eyes… a fire he enjoyed. “State your name, girl.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her hands clenched. She hated being called that… </span>
  <em>
    <span>girl</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “Juniper Grey, sir!” She saluted in respect, keeping her voice still. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He ushered her to speak. “Captain Erwin is correct, sir. I do the room with one of them, her name is Isabel. I have seen them fight and they are in fact extraordinary. I understand that you may have reservations about this, but I ask, why? Are you the one who sleeps with them in your room? Are you the ones who will ride beside them, who will trust them with your life? As one of those people, I can tell you that I do not </span>
  <em>
    <span>have </span>
  </em>
  <span>reservations. I believe in the leadership and decisions of my Captain and my Commander.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A smile peeled against Zachary’s face as he clapped slowly for her, as if was mocking</span>
</p><p>
  <span> her. “Touching speech, girl. I suppose you are right… we are not the ones who have taken responsibility for their actions. If anything goes wrong… it’s on your head, Erwin.” Erwin nodded, already knowing the risks he was taking. Zachary sighed, flipping through a few papers. “Now onto the motion of increasing the Survey Corps budget… it’s stated here that due to the upcoming winter, there will need to be an increase of funds for increased rations, winter gear, and etcetera…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zachary pushed his glasses up his nose, straining his eyes to read the papers. “And it also says here you’re looking to get a total of </span>
  <em>
    <span>three </span>
  </em>
  <span>expeditions this coming up the season, rather than the usual two… Mind me why the third?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have formulated a new strategy which we would like to attempt before it gets too cold, sir.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Zachary muttered. “All in favor of approving!” He called out, raising his attention to the nobles. You could hear a pin drop in the room as a handful of arms lifted in the air. Hange took in a quick breath in awe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did Lobov just raise his hand?” Hange hissed, leaning on her knees to drag her eyes left and right to Moblit and June. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>June frowned. “Who’s that?” She muttered, scanning the crowd.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The bald one with the red scarf,” Hange replied quietly. “He’s always voted no on our escapades. But he just broke the tie…” June turned her attention over to Zachary, even he looked surprised. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Approved,” he spoke out in a surprised tone, slamming his hand to the wooden desk. June looked back over to Lobov, his eyes narrowed into deep-set glare. He was clearly upset about something… perhaps the motion being approved? But why would he vote for something he didn’t agree with? He was glaring awfully close to her… June turned to her left. Erwin stared straight ahead, not an ounce of emotion on his face. Why was Lobov glaring at </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erwin… what did you do? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>. . .</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>JUNE </b>
  <span>and Molbit lingered around the castle together, as each of their Captain had wandered off to ‘mingle’ as Hange put it. But really to try to suck up to the nobles that so desperately hated them. June truly just wanted this day to end, she wanted to be out of Mitras as quickly as possible. It wasn’t that she wasn’t enjoying her time with Moblit, it was a small getaway from the mounting stacks of paperwork and a breather from the base but they were in Mitras. Being here made her want to puke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luckily, she had yet to come into contact with him. But he knew she was there. He had finally noticed her, she assumed when she stood up to talk. As they left the assembly room, June met his gaze. But he didn’t catch her just yet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was able to get Moblit to walk around the castle with her, telling him she had never been and wanted to check it out. It was true she hadn’t been here before, at least not that she remembered. But she just wanted to keep on the move. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They ended up finding a secluded balcony. The two shared many moments of silence and they used their time here to do it again. Enjoying absolute silence. But this time instead of being accompanied by paperwork, they were able to simply relax. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What you said in there…” Moblit muttered, his eyes closed as he felt the breeze seep through his body. “Did you mean it? About them? You trust them.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have to,” June spoke softly, eyeing where the cut on her finger had stopped bleeding. She had pulled many hangnails from her fingertips before. It was something she used too often, especially when she was a child. It happened when her father was too rough, too angry… It was weird, but pain brought her peace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had done so many times that the pain stopped bringing her peace and instead she just felt nothing. So she adopted different things. June hadn’t made them bleed in a while. The words those nobles said… it irked her. She had found her family in the Scouts and the nobles talked ill about her family. Talked ill about those who had died as if they had died for nothing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>June believed in Erwin. In Hange. Moblit. Viska. Peter. She believed in all of them. Isabel, Furlan, and Levi were now apart of that. She had to trust them, how could she not? Even if they made it hard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door pulled open. June cocked a grin. “Found us--” Her words fell short when she turned to face who had opened up the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His brown eyes were set right upon her. “Sorry,” he spoke. For the first time in years, she heard his voice… and after all that time, he sounded just like… He turned his attention to Moblit. “I am Captain Serio Cross.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moblit saluted the man in respect like he always did. “I am Cadet Moblit and this Cadet Juniper--” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Serio smiled. “I know,” he told Moblit. “I would like to speak to Cadet Grey if you would give us the pace.” No, Moblit… June thought, unable to speak. Seeing him, talking to him, it brought up harsh memories. It made her sick to her stomach. Frozen in fear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I…” He casted a look to June, before slowly shaking his head. “We were just going. Our Commander must be looking for us…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine, Cadet Moblit,” Serio said. “I just wish to speak to my sister.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Cadet’s eyes went wide, darting between June and Serio. “Sister…?” He echoed. There wasn’t any getting out of this was there, June thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She swallowed. “...Moblit,” she told him quietly, “it’s fine… go on.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moblit gave one more wary glance at Serio, before nodding at June. “I suppose I should go find the Captain anyway…” Slowly, Moblit left them on the balcony. Serio stared June down, his face almost unreadable. Was he angry at her? Was he going to yell at her? Hit her? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead he smiled. “Grey… really?” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>WARNING! </p><p>This chapter contains self-harm and mentions of suicide! </p><p>Please read at your caution. :)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ahem. So. Final chapter of the manga has dropped. If anyone wants to scream with me on discord, feel free comment your discord and I'll add ya. Cause I'm not okay. I'm so incredibly sad that it's over, but also really happy all at the same time. </p><p>Weird feelings. </p><p>That being said, if you are going to drop a discord, please be over 18! If I do choose to add sexy time scenes, I'd hope you won't read them unless you're over 18 but um, I know that's asking a lot. </p><p>The things I read at 16.  Christ.</p><p>Anyways, thank you to everyone who has been reading and/or commenting. I suck at replying to comments because I see them and then I forget. I have the memory of a guppy and also school kicks my ass 24/7. </p><p>But reading your comments make me soooo happy ;0; truthfully. They make my day. I'm so sorry about inconsistent uploads and late uploads and this one's pretty short. But, like I said I am a full time student with a full time job and in need of so much need of sleep. </p><p>But finally, thank you again for everything. Ya'll are the best. Hope you enjoy. :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>“ISN’T THAT </b>
  <span>the surname of the guy in that romance novel you used to read?” His lip was curled in a teasing smirk, walking by June to lean up against the railing of the balcony. June was still shellshocked. Frozen in place. Seven whole years it had been. Her cheeks burned at the accusation. She forgot about the book. Serio had his father’s eyes. Dark and heavy, the keeper of many secrets. They trailed over her, running up and down her frame, critiquing every piece of her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had changed. Grown older. He towered over her, grabbing his height from their father as well. His build even. The more she looked at him, the more she realized just how much he looked like him. It was almost a splitting image, and it made her stomach churn in fear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Serio noticed how she had changed as well. As a child, June had always been on the plumper side. Last time he saw her, at the funeral, she had lost a few pounds, but now she was more slender. Her eyes were warm and soft like his mothers, but she coped the dark curl of her hair from their father. She had a limp that he noticed watching her practically sprint from the assembly room. Not to mention the small scar just above her eyebrow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What stuck Serio as truly odd was how she stood right beside Captain Erwin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had met Captain Erwin a few times. A good man. A strong man. He would never assume June to be close to such a man and June looked as if she belonged right by his side. “Is this where you’ve been all these years?” His eyes drew back to the courtyard. “In the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Survey Corps</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Serio spoke the name as if it were a curse. Spitting it out. She hated when people would do that. After all the Survey Corps did for the island? They treated them like dirt while her family went out beyond the walls to get slaughtered for a chance at better a life. A life without fear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Serio scoffed at her silence. “You were always dad’s favorite.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>June’s skin prickled. Dad’s… </span>
  <em>
    <span>favorite</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Is that what he wanted to call it? The torture. His constant attention. That was favoritism. She was a prisoner in her own home, her father the warden. “What do you want?” She gritted out through the clenched teeth, feeling herself bubble with anger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You disappeared so suddenly,” Serio continued on, “The old lady thought you were dead.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Good</span>
  </em>
  <span>, June wanted to spit out. She was a bitter old woman! A woman who wanted nothing but to marry June off to some blubbering idiot. Serio casted another glance over at June, his eyes resting on the leg she limped on. “What happened to your leg?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t matter,” June told him shortly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Serio’s eyes narrowed. “Yes it does. I’m still your older brother--” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you?” She questioned loudly, finally feeling the anger explode. Serio turned towards, her giving her his full attention, his eyes wide at her outburst. June was always a quiet kid, perhaps now she grew a spine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can’t blame me for leaving,” Serio spoke firmly, his eyes cold. “He told me to become a man and so I </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But still even after all of that, he still only had eyes for </span>
  <em>
    <span>you. </span>
  </em>
  <span>His little </span>
  <em>
    <span>prodigy…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The way Serio looked at her. The disgust in his eyes. The way he towered over her. He made her feel so small. Not even titans could make her feel this way. Small. Childlike. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Weak</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “I see you went and made him proud. Joined the Survey Corps and you’re still alive.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>June’s hands clenched. She didn’t join the Scouts to please </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>memory. In all honesty, it was a way out. A last ditch attempt to take her own life. They all would tell her that shoe wouldn’t make it in the Scouts, but that was just it. She didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>to. June had prepared herself for the future that most new Scouts succumb too, not making it past her first expedition. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then she did. And she met her family. Her true family. Tears burned her eyes and she struggled to keep them down. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Weak</span>
  </em>
  <span>, her father’s voice chimed in her head. Serio scoffed at the sight of the salty tears tickling her cheek. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Weak</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “Fuck you,” June whispered hotly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Serio frowned. “What?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I said, fuck you!” June yelled, finally letting the tears roll. The door behind them tossed open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Serio’s eyes drew up, straightening his stance. “Captain Erwin,” he greeted, saluting. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>, of course. Erwin was here. June was full blown crying at this point. She felt sick. He was… going to think she was weak? Wasn’t he? What kind of soldier can’t keep their emotions in check… There she was crying like a blubbering idiot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> ``We're just having a bit of a family dispute--” His words were cut short by Erwin stepping in front of June. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Serio frowned underneath Erwin’s narrowed gaze. “We should be heading back,” Erwin began, his voice tense and protective. “See you at another time, Captain Cross.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Serio licked his lips. “Of course.” He casted one more glance to June before disappearing off the balcony. The pressure in her chest relieved itself as June let out a shaky sigh. As Erwin turned to look at her, he wiped her eyes quickly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He thinks I’m weak. A child. He’s probably looking at me in pity.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit, I’m sorry,” she apologized, in a low tone. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. Just… give me a second.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erwin sighed. He had never seen June cry. Even with all the death that surrounded them, she never shed a tear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So that was the reason she never wanted to come to Mitras. It had shocked Erwin when Moblit told him that Serio Cross claimed to be June’s brother, because that would mean Juniper was a Cross </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>a Grey. And it made sense, there was another Cross child that survived the events that took place a few years back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The one who saw it all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nevertheless, he couldn’t deny that he felt… hurt in a way. “So, you’re a Cross,” he noted, failing to mask his frustration. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>June paused for a moment. Her eyes looked up at him to make sure she wasn’t just overthinking things. He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>mad </span>
  </em>
  <span>at her. “No,” June began, “That man may have the same parents as I do but, I’m not a Cross. I haven’t been in years.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erwin understood what it was like to have estranged family members or an uneasy home life. But </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The Cross family was prominent in the military. Her father, Victor, was a decorated Scout. He lived out his years in the military with the most concurrent titan kills before he retired. It wasn’t too long after the incident happened, right after his oldest, Serio enlisted in the Cadet Corps. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The papers read that there was a second child, who was brought to Wall Sina to live with their grandmother on their mothers side. But he wouldn’t have ever guessed that child was June.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have to inform Commander Shadis--” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He already knows,” June pressed, avoiding his shocked look. “He’s the one who helped me with the name change.” The Commander knew? June sighed, rolling her eyes. “You’re not allowed to be angry at me.” Erwin raised a brow. She pointed an accusing finger at the door. “Lobov voted for us, while glaring </span>
  <em>
    <span>daggers </span>
  </em>
  <span>at you. If looks could kill, I’d be burying you right now. Not to mention you </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>Levi and the others are up to something but you tell me to ‘leave it.’” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She could feel herself getting heated from her own words. She trusted Erwin with her life. Time and time again, she proved it out on the outskirts of the walls. Didn’t he trust her? Erwin couldn’t meet her eye. He stared down at the courtyard, spotting where Moblit had met up with the rest of the group. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go,” he uttered, not bothering to look at her as he made his leave. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>June scoffed. She knew he had responsibilities. He was their Captain and soon possibly even their Commander. Secrets were a given in their profession. But without someone to trust and confide in,  you might as well go insane. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>. . .</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BY </b>
  <span>the time the Scouts got back to the base, it had already gotten dark. The only light flickered from their lanterns and waning moon in the sky. Hange slid out of the carriage, stretching her arms up into the air, blowing a raspberry through her lips. “Trips to Wall Sina always make me so exhausted,” she spoke, staring up at the star studded sky. “Retiring to bed, June?” Her glasses clad eyes snapped towards the girl who slid out of the carriage behind her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>June had been awfully quiet the whole trip back. Both her and Erwin. Moblit was in such a flustered state, Hange could only wonder what happened. She would coax it out of Moblit soon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>June nodded her head, her eyes quietly watching Erwin sauntered off to the Captains quarters. “Yeah, soon,” she replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see you in the morning,” Moblit yawned, going to walk away. Hange’s arm shot out like lightning, tugging him back into her, tossing her arm over his shoulders. He gave her a wide-eyed look. “Captain--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m walking you to your room,” she announced with a big grin. It was clear as day Hange had ulterior motives. She bashed a large grin towards June. “See you later, Junebug!” A small smile danced against her face, watching as Hange tugged Moblit to his room. She would sleep, soon, but the itch had come creeping back. June had always been an emotional child. She felt everything. It took her a while to get a handle on her emotions, but right now… she felt as if she was drowning in them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her feet led her to the dining hall. The fireplace embers still burned, but there was no flame. Just the soft hue illuminating from the brick firepit located in the far left of the dining hall. Juniper slid in front of it, resting on her knees, guilt building in her stomach turning into nausea that threatened to spill from her throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had promised Viska she wouldn’t do it anymore. Yet, she felt as if her mind was spiraling. She needed release. June fished the locket from underneath her uniform, unclasping it from her neck, before sliding up her sleeve. The light scaring on her arm was just a constant reminder of her lack of control. Every time she would feel hopeless, lost… she would put another. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>June didn’t know she was crying until she felt the tears pool on her lap. “Stop crying,” she muttered to herself, her fingers clenching tight against the locket. Her fingernails embedding marks on her palm. June held the locket out, dangling it just above the embers. She watched and waited patiently until she felt sufficed, felt as if it was hot enough. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She held out her arm, letting the scorching metal rest up against her skin. A pained hiss escaped her lips, yet she continued. Her mind now focus on the pain on her arm and not… </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>, not Serio, not Erwin, not</span>
  <em>
    <span>--</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The locket slipped from her fingertips, clattering against the ground as June whipped around, her eyes wide as they settled on Levi’s face, softly illuminated by the lantern in his hand. His eyes were hard and cold, darting to the ground where the locket laid. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell are you doing in here?” June questioned, standing up in haste. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi’s eyes lifted to her exposed arm. To her scars. June quickly pulled her sleeve down. “Cleaning,” he drawled quietly. “It’s a goddamn mess in there,” he pointed an accusing finger to the kitchen. “It was a punishment but a necessity. Who usually cleans that place?” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Punishment? Her cloudy mind seemed to defog as she began to notice the bruising on his face. Her eyes grew wide. “You got into a fight?” She questioned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He scoffed, rolling his eyes. Yeah, a fight with </span>
  <em>
    <span>her </span>
  </em>
  <span>friend. “It was a scrimmage.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does the other guy look worse?” She tried to joke, a small smile dancing against her face. It was odd to see her smile, with tears so clearly in her eyes. But no, the other </span>
  <em>
    <span>woman </span>
  </em>
  <span>didn’t look worse. Viska had surely won. Not that he would ever tell June or Viska that. Feeling uncomfortable about the silence, June tipped on her heels. “Well, you should get some sleep and try not to fight other soldiers next time. Especially if you’re going to come out looking like that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi’s eyes narrowed at her, as June gave him one last smile and walked past him and out of the dining hall. The door slid close, leaving him in the silence of the room. His eyes fell down to the locket, left abandoned by her. It was still warm to the touch as Levi picked it up, letting it rest in his hands. Just what the hell was she doing with this thing? </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>